The present invention relates to an Internet bingo game method and a control system therefor capable of enhancing a perception and studying ability, and more particularly, to an Internet bingo game method and a control system therefor capable of enhancing a perception and studying ability with respect to each subject through a game, in which problems are provided to playing card data as multimedia data and bingo data materials for use in a bingo board are provided as answers with respect to the problems.
In general, in the case of a bingo game, a number of game participants come together in a certain place, make a bingo board 6 having a 5xc3x975 matrix table containing twenty-five rooms in total as shown in FIG. 1, respectively and then fill in the blank rooms with figures of 1 through 25 at random. A person who is charged with proceeding with the bingo game calls out a figure xe2x80x9c25xe2x80x9d of a playing card 7 according to his or her predetermined sequence and each participant marks his or her own bingo board room filled with the same figure xe2x80x9c25xe2x80x9d as the playing card figure, to then repeat the above figure call and mark procedures. In this case, if any one who forms a preset bingo goal in his or her bingo board in the earliest calls out a xe2x80x9cbingoxe2x80x9d the bingo game is finished or the game participants are ranked in a bingo formation order.
In general, a bingo goal is classified into a single bingo (FIG. 2A) in which a straight line is formed in any direction when five rooms are marked in a bingo board, a double bingo (FIG. 2B) in which two straight lines are formed in a bingo board, a triple bingo (FIG. 2C) in which three straight lines are formed in a bingo board, and a pattern bingo (FIG. 2D) in which a particular shape, for example, a particular pattern such as a waterfall (3a), a baby carriage (3b), a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped pattern (3c), a pyramid (3d) and a kettle cover (3e) is formed in a bingo board.
However, in the case of the conventional bingo game, people who wish to play a bingo game should proceed according to instructions of a person who is charged with proceeding with the bingo game while gathering at a certain place. Also, the conventional bingo game is a simple entertainment game enjoyable together with at least one counterpart. As a result, the conventional bingo game cannot be played together with other people who are at a remote distance.
Also, since the conventional bingo game proceeds with only simple figures, educational applications for enhancing a perception ability or a learning effect of a particular category have not been accomplished.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an Internet bingo game method and system capable of enhancing a perception and studying ability with respect to a particular subject through a game, in which problems for enhancing a perception and studying ability by use of multimedia data are provided as playing card data provided from a server to a participant""s terminal during playing the Internet bingo game formed of the particular subject, and bingo data materials for use in a bingo board are provided as answers with respect to the problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an Internet bingo game method and system capable of inducing a game participant to undergo learning an explanation with respect to a game subject to be selected before the game participant participates in a bingo game of a particular subject and further enhancing a perception and studying ability with respect to each subject.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an Internet bingo game method and system capable of enhancing a learning ability of various languages including Korean and English, during playing a bingo game using the Internet, in which playing card data is configured by multimedia data including graphic data (or moving images), character data and audio data, in order to graphically present playing cards, while displaying characters under the cards and simultaneously outputting acoustic data repeatedly, to thereby induce the participant to understand the characters and acoustic data to then click a corresponding bingo block in a bingo board.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an Internet bingo game method and system in which a publicity of a company or an advertisement of a product is established as a game subject, to thereby provide a learning before playing a game and advertisement information via the game.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided an Internet bingo game method having an effect of enhancing a perception ability and a learning ability, the Internet bingo game method comprising the steps of: making a bingo data set with N2 selected bingo data materials in order to fill an Nxc3x97N bingo board in which N is an integer equal to or more than three, from a number of subject database when at least one user applies for participating in a game; aligning the N2 bingo data materials in the data set at random to thereby produce respectively different data sets by as many as the number of game participants; transmitting the respectively different bingo data set from a system server to each participant terminal so as to fill a bingo board of each participant terminal; converting the N2 bingo data materials into multimedia data and providing the multimedia data randomly and sequentially to each participant as playing card data; and selecting a corresponding block of the bingo board corresponding to a corresponding playing card whenever the participant receives the playing card, to thereby make a participant who forms a predetermined bingo goal pattern in the earliest announce a bingo.
Also, the Internet bingo game method according to the present invention further comprises the step of allowing a game participant to learn an explanation with respect to a game subject to be selected before or after participating a bingo game.
Moreover, the Internet bingo game method according to the present invention further comprises the steps of setting a game configuration in order to establish a game subject, a game level, a maximum number of gamers, use language, a gaming rule, a goal pattern and a game option of the bingo game, and storing the set game configuration.
Preferably, the present invention further comprises the step of selecting language of character data and audio data included in the multimedia data.
In the case that a secondary bingo announcement is made by the same participant as a primary bingo announcer in the result of proceeding with a game in succession to the primary bingo announcement, it is preferable that the present invention further comprises the steps of accumulating a winning point of the participant and uploading the game result. Also, the present invention further comprises the steps of inputting an identification (ID) of the participant before uploading the game result and updating the winning point of the participant in a participant operator server.
The problem presented as the playing card is any one of an antonym, a synonym, a Chinese character phrase, and an operation question, and the subject is any one of advertisement information of a company, entertainment, hobby and common sense. The graphic data presented as the playing card may be an illustration relating to a selected subject and the audio data may be a foreign language conversation relating to the illustration.
To accomplish the other object of the present invention, there is also provide an Internet bingo game system comprising: a number of Internet accessible participant terminals each including a web browser; and a system server including a bingo database configured to have a number of subject databases each including a number of subject bingo data materials, and a web server making a bingo data set with N2 selected bingo data materials in order to fill an Nxc3x97N bingo board in which N is an integer equal to or more than three, from a number of subject databases when at least one user applies for participating in a game, aligning the N2 bingo data materials in the data set at random to thereby produce respectively different data sets by as many as the number of game participants, transmitting the respectively different bingo data set to each participant terminal so as to fill a bingo board of each participant terminal, converting the N2 bingo data materials into multimedia data and providing the multimedia data randomly and sequentially to each participant as playing card data, selecting a corresponding block of the bingo board corresponding to a corresponding playing card whenever the participant receives the playing card, to thereby make a participant who forms a predetermined bingo goal pattern in the earliest announce a bingo, wherein problems enhancing a perception and learning ability are correspondingly provided to the playing card data and the bingo data materials in the bingo board are provided as answers with respect to the problems.
The system server comprises: a bingo board display displaying his or her own bingo board on each participant terminal when a participant applies for taking part in a bingo game of the system server; a number of small-sized bingo board displays for identifying other participants"" proceeding situations; a playing card display displaying graphic data of the playing card; a character data display displaying the character data of the playing card; and a game screen including a chatting space for allowing for communicating an item to be transmitted between the participants.
Also, the Internet bingo game system according to the present invention further comprises a learning database including a number of learning data materials for explaining the subject bingo data materials in detail. The game screen in the present invention further comprises a learning select menu for selecting learning data materials relating to the game subject.
As described above, if one or more subjects are selected among a number of subjects according to the level of the game participants during playing an Internet bingo game in the present invention, a data pool is formed of a number of bingo data materials included in a subject database, and 25 bingo data materials are selected from the data pool in order to fill a bingo board, to thereby produce a data set, and then using the bingo data materials in the data set, the bingo data materials are randomly aligned by as many as the number of the game participants, and the 25 bingo data materials are randomly provided to each participant as playing card data.
Here, problems enhancing a perception and learning ability are provided to the playing card data provided from the server to the participant terminal, as multimedia data, and the bingo data materials for the bingo board are provided as answers with respect to the problems, to thereby enhance a perception and learning ability with respect to each subject via a game.
Also, the Internet bingo game method and system is capable of inducing a game participant to undergo learning an explanation with respect to a game subject to be selected before the game participant participates in a bingo game and further enhancing a perception and studying ability with respect to each subject.
Further, the Internet bingo game method and system can enhance a learning ability of various languages including Korean and English, during playing a bingo game using the Internet, in which playing card data is configured by multimedia data including graphic data (or moving images), character data and audio data, in order to graphically present playing cards, while displaying characters under the cards and simultaneously outputting acoustic data repeatedly, to thereby induce the participant to understand the characters and acoustic data to then click a corresponding bingo block in a bingo board.
Further, the present invention provides an effect of providing advertisement information via a learning before playing a game and via the game, in the case that a publicity of a company or an advertisement of a product is established as a game subject, in addition to the educational materials.
Also, the present invention provides an effect of inducing specialists of various fields into a game, in the case that a variety of entertainments, amusements, hobbies and common senses are established as a game subject, in addition to the educational materials.